Without Them I Found  You
by BIC wite out
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are dead. Sakura struggles on with her life,believing the cause of their death is her. Eventual SakuraxKakashi
1. The Tragedy

Sakura was sitting in the hospital chewing gum and reading an old magazine that the hospital put out for people in the waiting room to read. She hated slow nights! I mean I guess it is always a good thing that not many people were in the hospital asking for immediate care but this type of night was so boring for Sakura. She checked on her two patients who were leaving tomorrow like every 5 minutes because there was just nothing else better to do. She could sense that they were starting to get annoyed with her.

Sasuke still was not in Konoha. He was still out somewhere trying to avenge his clan. And Naruto was out on some mission as an ANBU. He loved being an ANBU. He would always love to hear the next mission Tsunade had for him. Ever since Naruto joined the ANBU squad he hasn't been in the village too much. Once he got back from a mission he had to go for another one. But he was a good ninja. His fox's chakara made him extremely strong. Ino was probably out hanging with Temari. Sakura was getting upset with Ino and has been meaning to talk to her…but ever since Temari came back to live in Konoha for the summer (a get-a-way from her two constant fighting brothers) Ino has totally ditched Sakura to hang out with her. I mean Sakura and Ino haven't always been the best of friends but they were still friends.

Ugh. Sakura had no one to call and ask them to come over to the hospital so they could hang out until her shift was over. She looked at the clock. _I still have an hour left in my shift! What am I going to do? _ Thought Sakura. She decided to go to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee. It was the end of the night and just sitting around in the hospital made her really tired.

When she went to the Cafeteria she saw Tsunade sitting at one of the tables. Sakura grabbed a cup of coffee and went to go sit with her sensei. "Hey Tsunade. What are you doing in the hospital this late at night?" asked Sakura. "Oh well I just got finished working with Lee." She responded. "Oh how is he doing? " asked Sakura. "He is doing much better then I thought. The surgery went well and the recovery is even better. He should be back on his own two feet soon." "That's goo-" Sakura got cut off by her beeper. "Well I better go answer this." Sakura got up, nodded goodbye to Tsunade, and walked upstairs to see who her new patient was.

"Sakura you might want to hurry. Two patients are in the emergency room both are in the verge of dying. Please you must help these two. Hurry!" A nurse said as she walked up to Sakura. Sakura started to run up to the room. She opened the door and saw Sasuke lying in one bed and Naruto in the other. She collapsed to her knees. Seeing those two like that was too much for her. One of the nurses rushed over to her and helped her to her feet. _Get a grip Sakura! You need to help these two! You know you are the only one who can do it! _

Sakura rushed over and looked at both of their heart rates on the computer screen. Sasuke was in more trouble then Naruto, considering Naruto's fox was probably helping him a lot in this time. She started to concentrate her chakara onto Sasuke's lungs to pump the blood out and to keep anymore blood from flowing in. Once that was stable she ran over to Naruto.

Naruto's heart was beating very slowly due to the pressure one of his broken ribs was putting on his heart. She had to manually remove the rib piece herself then reconnected back in the right spot just enough to keep it from his heart. Then she heard the worse sound in the world. The sound of a flat line. She turned around to see Sasuke's computer screen was on flat line. She ran over to him and jumped start his heart. It worked! She noticed that one of his arteries was in need of some serious help. She focused her chakara so that the artery could be molded into its correct form.

She heard Naruto to start to violently cough. Blood was filling into his lungs. Naruto was going to die in 2 minutes if she didn't fix it. But Sasuke would die if she didn't finish his artery now. She yelled to one on the nurses to start to pump the blood out through a tube. That would not save his life but it would keep him alive long enough for her to help Sasuke. Sakura was shaking but she kept her work well and accurate. She was almost done with Sasuke. Her time must have flown by sooner then she thought when she heard Naruto's computerized heart rate go flat. She started to break down in tears. Sasuke's artery still was not fixed. "Someone jump start him!" she yelled.

She heard them continuously jump-start him. But the flat line remained. Naruto was gone. She was sobbing but she had to at least save Sasuke. His artery was molded at last. She backed away from him and started to scream and sob at the same time. She walked back up to him. She touched his cheek and touched near his mouth. She felt the air from his mouth. Then suddenly it stopped coming. His computerized heart rate went flat too. She started to jump start him but he just wouldn't come back. Sasuke was now in Heaven with Naruto. She hit the ground and screamed and cried so loud that the whole hospital could hear her. Tsunade came running in and looked around the room. She knew what happened and she as well began to cry.


	2. coping

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was a bit tragic…but this is a tragedy so make sure you have tissues near you! This is my 2****nd**** fic. My first one is called Completion. It is a tentenxsasuke and eventual sakuraxsasuke fic. Check it out and review! **

Tsunade rushed to Sakura who was now lying on the floor sobbing. Tsunade kept trying to help Sakura up but she just kept pushing her away. Eventually Tsunade left and motioned the nurses to leave Sakura alone with Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura fell asleep crying and when she woke up the next day (still on the hospital floor) she had a terrible headache.

Sakura looked up and looked over to Naruto and Sasuke. She walked over to Naruto. She kissed him on the lips. Then she walked over to Sasuke and also kissed him on the lips. She walked to the door and turned around on last time. Tears streamed down her face. She walked out of the room.

A nurse walked over to Sakura when she was walking down the halls. "Sakura I am terribly sorry. Is there anything I can do? " Sakura did not answer and just walked out of the hospital. She walked back home and laid in her bed. There she stayed for the rest of the day, crying.

Again she fell asleep crying. And the next day she woke up with a headache. She went to go eat breakfast. She looked at her food. She felt sick and went to the bathroom. She threw up. She sat down on the bathroom floor. Her head was lying against the seat. She just sat there for hours. She got thirsty and went back to the kitchen. She looked around her cabinets for a drink. She found Vodka. She sat down on her couch and just drank. And when she was done with that bottle she went to her bed and fell back asleep.

That is what Sakura did everyday. Ino finally came to visit Sakura a week after the incident. She knocked on her door a couple of times but never got an answer so she just went in herself. She looked around Sakura's apartment. Empty Vodka bottles were everywhere. The place reeked of alcohol. She walked down the hallway to Sakura's bedroom. She passed the bathroom and looked in. There was vomit along side the toilet where Sakura missed. Ino let out a disgusted sigh and walked to the bedroom. Sakura was lying on the bed with a Vodka bottle in her hand.

"Oh Ino so nice of you to stop by. Want a drink?" Sakura slurred. "Look at you! Look at your house! Sakura you are a mess!" Ino said. "Well you would be too if you just killed your two best friends." Sakura responded. Ino sighed. "So this is what it is all about? You think you killed Naruto and Sasuke? Sakura there was nothing you could do. They were going to die. You did not kill them." Ino said. "Psh." Sakura responded. She got up and walked to her kitchen. Ino followed. Sakura started to scramble around her cabinets, trying to find another bottle of Vodka. She picked one up and pulled off the top. Before she could drink. Ino took the bottle from her.

"Hey get your own!" yelled Sakura. "You need to come live with me. We'll clean you up. Come on. Come live with me and Temari." Ino suggested. "NO! I don't want to live with Temari. She stole you from me! " Sakura said. "What? Oh Sakura I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you lately it was just that me and her share the same interest in Shikamaru and well you still love Sasuke and I was getting tired of talking about a guy that would never come back." Ino realized that what she just said was not a good idea. Sakura began to sob.

Ino led her to her couch to sit there. Ino went into Sakura's room and packed some of her clothes. She grabbed Sakura's arm and escorted her to her house. She set Sakura in her guest room. She left Sakura there to sob herself to sleep.

**Well there is the second chapter! So please review. Seriously guys what ever you have to say I will take to the heart. I'm new at this so I will take all suggestion and try to use them. Through out the story I might ask for suggestions…feel free to respond. I will keep this story going so you won't have to wait around for the next chapters and stuff. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. The funeral

Sakura woke up with a headache and got dressed in all black. Today was Naruto's and Sasuke's funeral. Before she went she was to report to the hokage tower to talk to Tsunade.

"Come in." Tsunade said when she heard Sakura's knock on the door. "Have a seat." Tsunade said with a smile. Although the news she had for Sakura was not going to make her any more happier. Sakura looked skinnier and she had drowsy eyes. _She probably hasn't been eating since the incident and has been crying a lot. Poor Sakura it breaks my heart to see her in such bad shape. _Tsunade thought.

"We know how Naruto and Sasuke died." Tsunade began "It was because of me." Sakura mumbled. "Sakura. Please you must understand that they weren't going to live. Their bodies were already dead when they came into your hands." Tsunade tried to reason with her. "If only I was faster at molding Sasuke's artery I could have jumped started Naruto's heart in time and pumped his lungs clean of blood. Then I could have went back over to Sasuke and…and…and…" Sakura didn't know what to say. "Sakura even if you saved Sasuke and Naruto their bodies would have been in such bad shape. They wouldn't be able to fight anymore, to fulfil their dreams. It is probably best that they…died." Tsunade said. Tears were rolling down Sakura's cheeks.

"The real reason they died was that Sasuke met up with Itachi and his friend, Kisame. Then when Naruto was coming back from his mission he ran into the fight and stayed to help Sasuke. Kisame hurt Naruto and Itachi hurt Sasuke." Tsunade explained.

Tsunade waited for Sakura to say something. She finally spoke, "It is time for the funeral." Sakura stood up and walked out the door. Everyone from Konoha was there. Each person took a turn to place a flower on Naruto's and Sasuke's body. Hinata was only a few people in front of Sakura. Sakura saw Hinata walk up to Naruto with tears pouring down her face. She kissed Naruto and talked him. But Sakura could not hear what she said. Eventually Hinata left and the line continued to move forward. Sakura first went to Sasuke. She couldn't speak. When she tried only her lips moved but her voice was mute. She began to sob. She wrapped her arms tightly around Sasuke and held for as long as she could. She looked at his face for a long time knowing that this would be the last she saw it. The only other way she could see it would be in her memories and dreams. She memorized it and worried that one day she would forget what it looked like. She cried so hard. She kissed him and walked over to Naruto's body. She hugged him as well and again tried to speak but no sound could be heard. She kissed him and memorized his face. She flashed to her memories of his smile. She would miss his smile. She walked away.

She was half way to Ino's house. She stopped and stood there. Then she turned around and walked into the woods. She walked down a path that eventually led her to the memorial stone. This was the stone Kakashi visited everyday. This was the stone that Sakura would probably visit everyday. She looked at the stone and saw Sasuke Uchiha and underneath that, Naruto Uzumaki.

She thought back to the first time she saw this stone. It was when team 7 discovered that the only way to get the two bells from Kakashi that they would have to work as a team. She remembered Kakashi saying that this stone recognized people who were KIA. And then Naruto jumped and said 'Oh that sounds cool! I want to be that someday!' And then she called Naruto and idiot and explained that KIA means Killed In Action. Little did he know that one day his name would be on this stone.

She thought of how close they were to achieving their dreams. It was already decided that Naruto would be the next Hokage when Tsunade resigned. He was so excited when he heard the news! And Sasuke was who they called the strongest missing nin out there. She thought for sure he was going to kill Itachi any day now. They had dreams. Great dreams. And Sakura was so upset that they never achieved them.

It began to pour. Sakura looked up at the rain. She thought _what are my dreams? What were my dreams? My only dream was to marry Sasuke, or to help Sasuke achieve his dream. Everything was for Sasuke. What about Naruto? I was so mean to him as a kid. He cared for me so much and I just walked all over him. I couldn't even manage to go on one date with him! _

"I thought I was the only one who visits this stone." Sakura whirled her head around and saw Kakashi. She quickly wiped her tears away. But they just kept coming back. "Oh hi Kakashi." She said in a weary voice. "I think I'll be joining you everyday now." "Well I could use the company." Kakashi said. "Yes. Me too." Sakura began to cry even more.

Kakashi let her cry. He remembered back when he first came to visit this stone after his friend died. He cried a lot too. Kakashi moved closer to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know Sakura, you will always have me." He said. "Please lets go get some hot chocolate so we won't get colds in this rain." Sakura nodded. It was probably best for her to try and take her mind off of Sasuke and Naruto. Even if it would only last for a little bit.

**I am really happy about where this is going! I got one review so far but I feel I will get more! I am on two people's favorite list already! So I'm going to keep writing to keep you guys happy! Please review and give ANY suggestions that you have. I know where this story is going but if you have a good idea I will try and put it into the story as best as I can! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Hot Chocolate

Ok so I said that this was a tragedy/romance. Well here is a romance chapter. Enjoy!

Kakashi took Sakura back to his apartment. Sakura sat on the couch while Kakashi made her hot chocolate. When he came back she had a couple sips. This was the first sugared thing she has had in days. She knew she was losing weight. But she just didn't feel like eating. She didn't feel like doing anything.

So Kakashi and Sakura laughed as they shared memories together about Naruto and Sasuke. This was making Sakura so happy. She almost forgot what happiness felt like. Then Kakashi asked what Sasuke said to her when he left Konoha. "I only got a…thank you." She started to cry. Not hard, but tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I guess that was the wrong thing to remember." Kakashi apologized. "No it's okay." Sakura mumbled.

_Now this is awkward! _ Thought Kakashi. Then he had a good idea. "Hey Sakura I know what will cheer you up!" Sakura turned and looked at him. "Well I know you, Naruto, and Sasuke have been after me for a while about seeing my real face. Would you like to see it?" Sakura couldn't help but nod yes. _Oh Sasuke and Naruto would love to see this! _She thought.

Kakashi pulled down his mask. He wasn't hiding anything bad. He did have a very handsome face. _Why does he hide this? _ Thought Sakura. "Well here it is! It is a bit easier to talk when it is off. I'm not used to talking when it is off!" Kakashi said. "Why do you hide such beautiful face?" asked Sakura without thinking and then blushed afterwards. _Why did I just say that out loud? _She yelled at her mind. She looked up at him and he had very soft eyes. She blushed again. _Why am I blushing so much? _ She screamed at her mind. And then, without thinking again, she touched his face. He had very smooth skin as well. Then Kakashi lifted his hand, put it on her face, and pulled her closer to him. He hesitated and then kissed her.

Sakura was very shocked! But then she started to give in and she kissed back. A lot back! When Sakura finally started thinking again she broke apart the kiss. She got up from the couch and backed away. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that! I'm sorry Kakashi but I have to go." She walked out. Kakashi just sat there. He was disappointed. He did like Sakura more then a student and when she kissed back he really started to get his hopes up. He was a bit crushed but he didn't let it go to much to his head. He put his mask back on and decided it would be best if he just went to bed.

Sakura rushed back to Ino's house to get her things. When she got there she wasn't surprised to find the apartment empty. Even with Sakura in her apartment Ino would still ditch her to go hang with Temari and Shikamaru. Sakura packed all of her stuff then went to her house. She packed anything she thought she was going to need. She was leaving Konoha. She already thought about doing it before but she wasn't to serious about it. She thought it would help her get over Naruto and Sasuke. But she kissed Kakashi! _Oh Sakura what were you thinking? _ She thought. She wasn't thinking…that was the problem. But now she really had to leave. She didn't know where she was going but she just left. On her way out she passed the park bench where she laid after Sasuke knocked her out and left. She began to cry and left Konoha.

**So was it romantic enough for you? Stay with me. I'll probably be posting new chapters everyday. Please Review! **


	5. Living in the Sand

**Enjoy! **

"Oh hi." Gaara answered the door to find Sakura standing outside. She was much skinnier then the last time he had seen her. And her beautiful face just looked broken down. "I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming to visit." "I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner I was just hoping I could live with you for a little bit, or maybe a lot of bit." Sakura said. "Of course. Follow me there is a guest room in the tower." Sakura followed Gaara upstairs.

"Please make yourself comfortable. I'll be downstairs if you want to talk." Gaara said. He left Sakura there. He knew what this was all about. She had to get away from Konoha, from the memories of Naruto and Sasuke.

About an hour later Sakura crept downstairs to the kitchen. Gaara and Konkuro were eating dinner. Gaara turned around to face her. "Hey when did you get here?!" asked Konkuro. "Sakura will be staying with us for as long as she needs to." Gaara explained. "Would you like something to eat?" Asked Gaara. "Oh well…ok." Responded Sakura. She can't remember the last time she ate. She was going to try and eat without the feeling of throwing up.

She could eat the corn but when she tried the meat she just wanted to gag. "Is there something wrong with the meat?" asked Gaara noticing she was just picking at it. "Oh no it is fine it just well…I've been having a hard time eating things lately." Sakura was afraid of what she just said was saying too much. She thought it was too soon to open up to Gaara about everything, or anything.

Gaara just nodded and picked up everyone's plates to go clean them. Konkuro immediately got up and followed Gaara to the kitchen. "I'll do the dishes. Go talk to Sakura. I'm sure that is what she really needs right now…someone." Konkuro told his brother.

Gaara asked Sakura if she would like to watch some t.v with him, she nodded and followed. They started watching a movie. Whenever a commercial came on Gaara tried to think of something to say to Sakura but he didn't know how to start a conversation. Finally by the 5th commercial he asked Sakura how she was doing. "Oh I don't know. I'm having a hard time dealing with everything." Sakura again was afraid of she said was too much, too soon. But Gaara was her friend and she really did need a friend to talk to. "Yea, no offence but you look like you are in bad shape." Gaara responded. "Well anytime I try and eat something I just want to throw up." Sakura explained. "While you are living here with me I want to make you happy. You are my friend and I hate to see you like this." "Thank you Gaara. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Sakura got up from the couch. She gave Gaara a kiss on the top of his head as a thank you. Gaara sat there to finish the movie. When it did finish he went up to bed. When he past by Sakura's room he heard her crying.

5 Months Later 

"Thank you for taking me to the movies tonight, Gaara. I had a good time. I'm glad I came here to live with you. I really do feel happier." Sakura said with a smile. Gaara smiled and then he kissed her. It was not a major kiss, just a little something on her lips. He said goodnight and walked to his room.

Sakura walked into her room and shut the door. She blushed a little and touched her lips. _That was sweet. O man do I like Gaara? That kiss probably meant nothing…I should just move on. _She thought. She went into her bed and laid down. She got comfortable and then she thought of Sasuke and how she missed his face. Then she thought of how she missed Naruto's smile. She began to cry. Gaara stood outside her door and listened to her cry. Something he did everynight. _If you are much happier then why do you still cry? _ Thought Gaara as he went back to bed.

Kakashi was watching only a few rooftops away.

**Ok so this is not my favorite chapter. I didn't like the way it came out. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Going Back

**Ok so I hope this chapter turns out better! This is one of the last chapters! **

Sakura woke up early as she does every morning. She got some aspirin for her headache and a piece bread for breakfast. That was all she could really manage to eat.

She went out to the town to get a start on her errands. She had a lot of things she needed to buy. She walked to the food market. She cooked the dinners but could only eat a small portion of it. She wanted to help Gaara and Konkuro as much as she could because they were so nice to let her live in their house.

After she went to the food market she saw Kakashi in the blend of people. She dropped her bag. He moved closer to her, dodging the busy people around him. Sakura wanted to run, so she did. But as she expected Kakashi caught up to her in a flash. They were now off of the village and more in the mist of the sand.

"Why are you here!?" Sakura screamed at him. "You are a missing nin, Sakura. I came to retrieve you." Kakashi explained calmly. "Well you will have to beat me first!" Sakura said. But she had not been training in months. In fact it has been almost a year since the deaths. Not only that but her body lost so much muscle and weight because of her eating so little. When she went to pound the ground- instead of the ground exploding up it barley moved. She could not fight Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at her with sorrow. "You know you are to weak to fight. Come back home." Kakashi urged. "No! This is my home now. I can't go back there." Sakura argued. "I am sorry for the kiss Sakura. I thought that would cheer you up. But I was wrong." Kakashi said. "The kiss wasn't the only reason I left. I had to escape the memories of that place." Sakura cried. "You want to forget about Naruto and Sasuke all together?" Kakashi asked. Sakura thought back to when she was at the funeral. She worried she would forget Sasuke's face and Naruto's smile. Running away from all that…she was only making it easier to forget them. Kakashi was right. She needed to back to Konoha, home.

She went back to Gaara's house. And she had to wake him up. "Gaara I am going back to Konoha. Thank you so much for lending me your house." Sakura said. Gaara wiped off his sleepy eyes and looked at her. He loved her but I guess that wasn't enough for her. "Sakura, I just want you to be happy. Go where you need to go to do that." Gaara responded. Sakura smiled at him and left with her things. She walked back to Konoha with Kakashi.

He tried to make small talk with her but Sakura could only mumble a few words back. Every now and then he would look over at her and see tears streaming down. All Sakura kept thinking about was how life would never be the same. Naruto would never come back to lighten up her day. And she hadn't even talked to Sasuke in years. She was crushed. And she felt like she was only walking back to more pain.

**Ok guys we are almost done! Please Review! **


	7. Without Them I Found You

Ok so here it is...the last chapter! It is going to be very short but I like how it ends! Enjoy!

Kakashi was sitting at home trying to eat his dinner. He had just dropped Sakura back at her apartment. Kakashi kept thinking about her. He wanted her to be so much happier. He hated seeing her crumble up and cry, blame herself for their deaths, and feel like she had no one to turn to.

Kakashi just couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked outside. He went to Sakura's apartment. He knocked on the door-no answer. He knocked three more times with no answer. He decided to just walk in. It was very dark inside. He heard Sakura crying in her room. He walked down the hallway into her dark room. She was lying on her bed crying.

Kakashi walks over to the bed and lies down on the other side. Sakura turns around to face him. He reached out, full length of arm and pulls her in closer. He softly said, "You will never lose me." Sakura then wrapped her arms around Kakashi. She wiped her tears away and smiled for the first time in a year.

I absolutely loved writing this story! I'm sad that it is over but it ended well I think. I would like to thank the following people:

Midami Uchiha of the sand

SpeedDemon315

Rangerette(I would like to thank you the most because you showed that you really loved my story and I loved your reviews!)

anbu10

KenKa1804

KakashiLuvR

Sanna-Sain

And everyone else who reviews me in the future thank you so much they really do help me! Please look for me with future stories! I don't know when I'll start writing again but hopefully it will be soon. Thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
